


Naruto: Road to Peeping

by Crosschan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosschan/pseuds/Crosschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Road to Ninja [ http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_6:_Road_to_Ninja ] storyline.</p><p>Naruto witnesses a little interaction between his two senseis in an alternate reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto: Road to Peeping

Kicking his feet as he had when he was a brat, way back in academy, Naruto Uzumaki stared down into the many dirty yellow lights that dotted the darkening Konoha cityscape like spattered paint. He turned a gloomy squint directly below him, down at the Konoha Monument that he had defaced way back then. Yet, this huge work of art borne of rock wasn't like the one he had messed with as a child. For one of the faces... simply did not fit to him. In place of the smooth, chiselled features of his gallant father, Namikaze Minato, were the haphazard features of Haruno Kizashi, Sakura-chan's old man.

Man. That was just... wrong.

His dad's face should be down there, for everyone to see. He was the one who saved the village! He was the one to have the Kyuubi sealed inside him! He— Naruto shook his head. But... that wasn't right. Not in this world.

In this world... he had... he wasn't alone anymore. Everything was sorta... upside down. Topsy turvy. Altered.

This whole Konoha was different. The WORLD was different. But, ya know...

... Some of it wasn't so bad.

After all; in this world, he had... them.

Mom. Dad.

Naruto was torn up. He knew what it was to have a family... a mom... a SCARY mom! And... and a pretty cool Dad. A small smile crept across the teen's moping mouth before he grinned toothily.

Heheh...

It almost made all the craziness okay. Heck, who cared if Shikamaru was a dumbass? He was more fun to hang out with! Who cared if Sai couldn't draw, or that Kiba licked himself more'n usual? He was still an animal anyways!

It was still really... really pretty neat to have someone to go home to at night... instead of empty ramen boxes and bare, pictureless walls.

Footfalls on dry earth and stone soon roused the ninja from his ruminations.

The hot-headed teen started from his sulky hunch and sent an alarmed gawp behind him. Shit! No way did he want to deal with a pushy Hinata, a shamelessly pervy Neji or a skirt-chasing Sasuke-bastard right now!

Gotta hide, dattebayo!!

Wide blue eyes scoured the area with all the fear of a rabbit caught in the fox's jaws, before he dived behind some mammoth, jagged rocks, with a veil of wildflowers over them providing the most excellent of hidey-holes for the greatest participators in the peeping-tom art.

Gulping, the fox-whiskered blond chanced a brief glance through the weeds, and blinked. Huh.

Walking up the path was a silver haired man, passionately slapping a raven-haired fella on the shoulder. The latter had fists shoved deep in his pockets, seemingly indifferent to all around him, looking like he wanted nothing more than to settle down with a beer and a naughty book for the night.

Kakashi-sensei and Super-Brows-sensei? Aw, man! He didn't really wanna deal with those two either... still. The hokage-wannabe squinted and pursed his lips suspiciously, boyish curiosity getting the better of him.

What're they doing here, dattebayo...?

"So, Gai!" Topsy-world Kakashi boomed from behind his mask, clenching a fist before him and gripping his comrade's shoulder hard, "What's your answer?!"

Otherworld Maito Gai turned a half-lidded eye glance to the other jounin, and kneaded the back of his head, "Oi, Kakashi, can't this wait...?"

Mismatched eyes boggled in incredulity, before squeezing shut as the copy-ninja shook his head with great fervour. He slammed his fists together and then clenched them before him, unveiled pupils burning with passion. The Blue Beast regarded the other man sagely only to sigh.

"Geez... You don't know what you're saying... it's just a passing fancy. Happens at this age. Give it a week and you'll forget all about it," Gai replied coolly, giving a slow blink as he stared at his sandals and then the stars. Even so, under the curtain of dusk, the big man's tanned cheeks were growing hot. He had to admit that he'd always had a bit of a 'thing' for the other guy. But now that he was too burnt out (at the ripe old age of 30!) to screw around. It was best to just not think about it.

Hatake looked as though Gai was speaking in a ridiculous, nonsensical language not of this or any other world.

"Anou!!" he roared, tensing up his entire body, "I can't forget! I WON'T forget!" he then glared hotly at his rival, "I'm not lying. My body never lies!"

As though an epiphany had exploded in his brain, sending out lights and stars, the silver-haired shinobi gave a keen nod, "No man's body ever lies!" Determined, he glared at Gai.

"Your body will never lie to you. Your heart!" Kakashi tightly grasped his comrade's hand, and plunged it open-palmed to his chest. So that Gai could feel the rapid, enthusiastic beat of his Copy-Ninja heart. Gai blinked indolently, and looked up from the hand to his far too spirited comrade. Kakashi's mismatched eyes bore into his, fiercely, with great zeal, "And mine! A man's heart full of passion can never lie! Can you feel it? My heart is beating for YOU! Gai!"

It was a startling declaration that could knock lesser men right off their feet, but Maito's eyes only widened a little, still cool, before he flexed his still-caught palm against the other man's chest.

Sobering, he ran a big tanned hand through his dark hair, "Really... you kids and your energy... I'm too old to be playing the courting game, Kakashi-kun."

"I can't accept that!" the silver-haired jounin retorted, stubbornly still.

Geez...

A faint flush of combined fluster and excitement warmed the Blue Beast's face, "Why don't we just go for a couple of drinks and call it even?" Or go for a lay down. Or sit and watch the clouds move... or read a good book. Absently, dark eyes dwindled from the passion that was burning within the Copy-Ninja's gaze; back down to the pair of old man glasses and adult novel he would occasionally read when out on scouting missions. Maito Gai found that when he stood in place for more than an hour, his mind would want to doze. Men at his age often suffered that. At least that's what he would tell himself every time he had the book open, reading over sex and politics and other such subjects in his historical book series before knocking ten tonnes of shit out of the enemy.

So trapped in his own thoughts was he that the laid-back blue beast of second dimension Konoha didn't realise that Kakashi's arms had begun to shake, and before the strapping fella could even breathe another sigh, the hot-blooded Hatake slammed his energetic body against him.

Pinned against an unforgiving rock face, Gai winced, "Ugh! Oi, oi, Kakashi... my back'll give out if you mess around like that..." it got like that these days. He was getting to the hill – no, over it already.

Nudge.

Something hot and hard was nudging his belly-button atop his clothes. He sent a look down and raised his manly eyebrows. Kakashi had bared his all. His dick was out; almost scenting the air like a pinkened snake as it leaked its manly juice eagerly, arching from the nest of tight silver curls that was the jounin's pubic forest.

A slow blink, and a trickle of sweat. The blue beast glanced again to the other jounin. Hell. Kakashi sure had a lot of energy... pretty tiresome for a man his age...

"It never lies, Gai!" The head of Kakashi's cock slid against the slightly taller man's tight abs, toes flexing at the several thrills of electrical pleasure that passed through the Copy-Ninja's body as only his rival could provide. So good! Gai was amazing! Ever since they were kids! Even if it was a gamble – as a shinobi, he had to make his feelings known!

Rub. Ruubb. Ruuuubbbbb...

The blue beast cleared his throat, but his breath was caught. It came out in a deep, baritone groan. He raised a thick eyebrow, scorning his own healthy, thick and irksomely wanting cock as it came up and nuzzled against its new neighbour, leaking pre-spunk on the flawless green inside of his jumpsuit. Damn... at his age his dick should know better...

"Oi, oi, Kakashi... just wait a minute, now..."

As the scene unfolded, Naruto Uzumaki of the Konoha we have all grown intimately aware over the years with was thunderstruck from under his hiding place of rock and wild plant. His fool mouth was wide open, his blue eyes like glass saucers and blue marbles. His throat and tongue were dry as Suna sand, and when he tried to swallow, it was like forcing down so many little seeds. Shit—!! He'd never be able to sleep again!! He'd never be able to look at his senseis in the same way ever again!! He'd – Tilting his head, the kyuubi-host looked down at the crotch of his gi.

The orange material was tented with his own straining little ninja, the tip damp and darkened to rust with his confused and growing excitement.

"Uuuh..." the blond murmured, grabbing a hold of his stirring organ with a pouting frown, 'shit, why'd you have to wake up now?!' He stuffed a sweaty hand down the front of his pants, past soft blond hairs to grasp the hunk of Uzumaki prick there. 'Geez... !' Tongue slipping out, the young Uzumaki began to furiously pump his straining cock, frustrated and utterly red-faced as he listened to the noises that echoed out atop this Konoha's monument.

"Look how tightly your hole hugs my cock!"

"Wh-whoa...!! D...Don't say it like that..."

"Uuugh!! That's enough to prove how well matched we are, right, Gai?!"

The Uzumaki brat bubbled buttocks clenched against stone, as he ground his teeth, pumping his cock and playing with his balls as his suddenly fiery-natured sensei slammed his wanting dick deep into Gai-sensei's impressively beefy ass. Their slick, muscled bodies were enveloped in a heady sheen of sweat visible under hiked, ripped or shredded clothing. Their moans and groans echoed throughout the mountain top, stirring the stillness and the tranquility ofthe early evening.

Twisting the thin material of his boxers ever so slightly around the pulsing organ within them, Naruto gasped and cooed, almost going cross-eyed as he leaned forward to keep a tab on his eccentric senseis' encounter. Not like he wanted to or anything! Just didn't want to get caught with his pants down, dattebayo... Happened enough at home with HIS Kakashi-sensei. He couldn't even BEGIN to imagine what a super-charged, feisty Kakashi-sensei could do when pushed.

The kyuubi-host wet his lips, and thumbed the wet head of his boner, feeling the beginning ooze of spunk on the rough digit as he drew it back, seeing delicious stars.

Super-Brows-Sensei and Kakashi-sensei in this dimension were... were really, really weird, dattebayooo!!


End file.
